Legend of Zelda and the Ring of Chaos
by mirith silverwing
Summary: Legend of zelda and the ring of Chaos, fifty years after Twillight princess. a teenager from our world went in, he dont know. this has been re-writen just cus i felt like it.


Authors Notes: hey everyone! I've started the Re-Written Version of the ring of chaos, lots of changes are happening. People are coming in and going out. As in: people aren't going to appear in this book, and others are, so many changes are going to happen, so don't think what's happened already in the old Version will happen in the new, SO here we go.

Jason stands there blinking, and registering his new surroundings. Standing a few feet in front of Jason is the ancient warrior from the legend of Zelda Twilight princess, Jason stares at the warrior, blinking every so often. _Already this is the greatest dream ever_. Jason thinks as the Ancient warrior walks up to Jason.

"Hyrule is in danger of-" the ancient warrior says not very happy about Jason's being here.

"Ganondorf?" Jason guesses with a smirk.

"Yes, we don't have much time for you to train to professional, so we'll cover the basics." The ancient says as he waves his arm back behind him and a table pops up from the clouds around them, 3 items pop on the table.

A sword, a bow and a shield just form on the table. And 15 feet away from the table, a wall forms with a 3 racks for lots of weapons, but all of them are empty.

"This is how this is going to work; you grab one of these weapons, and place it on its respectable rack at the top by using a ladder next to it." The ancient says pointing from the weapons, to the racks. "After you put 1 of those weapons on a rack the table will replace the remaining 2 weapons with weapons from that category you chose, along with the empty spot." The Ancient says rather angry.

Jason looks at the table, then back at the Ancient, who vanished, Jason walks up to the table, picks up each weapon in turn and just feels them.

_Only 1 weapon…_ Jason grabs the shield and puts it on the rack it was meant for, Jason turns around after he places it, there is a chain, a pair of gloves and a big shield.

Jason grabs the gloves and puts them on their rack, then turns around again to see war fists and half shields on a pair of gloves. Jason looks at the two weapons, then shakes his head, the weapons reform to make the starting three, after a few hours of experimenting and refusing to take any weapons (lances, great shields, war firsts, lots of weapons.) Jason starts the bows, Jason puts the bow in the rack, then after turning around Jason sees a cross-bow, a sling and a bow, Jason takes the Bow and places it again on another rack, then Jason sees a short bow, a long bow, and a great bow, (a long bow but with a much tighter string that is also harder, about half the size of the long bow but the wooden part of the bow looks much more stronger.) Jason is just drawn to the Great bow, Lifts is with MUCH difficulty.

_Better start bench pressing this bow._ Jason thinks lying down, and starts lifting it up and slowly let it go down to his chest, after a few hours of lifting the bow up and letting it fall slowly down Jason feels much stronger, Jason puts the great bow in its rack, the three weapons he put in their racks just vanish, and a great bow forms strung across Jason's back. "Cool." Jason says.

Jason turns around to see the ancient standing a few feet away from Jason, looking rather annoyed at how long it took him to pick a weapon.

"There's your weapon, now for your equipment, which I'll only give you two items." The ancient says pointing at the table again.

Jason turns around to see bombs, a boomerang and a Grappling hook, instead of a wall of racks there are 3 pedestals.

Jason looks at the bombs instantly. _Me like big boom_. Jason thinks lifting the bomb, which is heavier then he thought. Jason puts the bomb on a pedestal, then he turns around to see a bomb keg, a small gauntlet with a small cannon-like thing on it, and a small bag.

Curiously Jason opens the bag and sees smaller bombs in it. Jason grabs the Cannon gauntlet and puts it on pedestal number 2, then he turns to see, a mortar, a more shiny little cannon thing and a bazooka.

Jason instantly grabs the small cannon gauntlet and puts it on the third pedestal; and a gauntlet with a dull colored cannon appears on Jason's wrist.

The items on the pedestals and the table disappear, and a lock pick pack, a gauntlet with claws for fingers and a mask, an eagle mask appear on the table.

Jason takes the lock pick pack and puts it on the pedestal, nothing for the lock pick, a pack of lock-picks and a utility belt form on my hip. "This looks good." Jason says looking at the 3 item's he's got.

The ancient warrior appears a few feet away. "You have your equipment? Good, let's decide what ammunition you've got." 3 types of arrows form in the ancient's hand.

One is very narrow, but it's made out of metal, ones a wooden arrow that is about normal arrow size, but has a nasty arrow-head, it's got teeth along the blade of the head.

Now the third, which has four spear points around the front of the arrow, made to make things bleed.

"The tooth arrow." Jason says.

A quiver of arrows appears on his back with those arrows in them.

Everything changes to be an archery range. "Now to teach the basics of Archery." The ancient says getting more frustrated.

Jason walks up to a wooden rail, a target about 25 feet away, takes his bow out, nocks it with a nasty arrow, takes aim, before Jason can take a shot the ancient starts moving Jason's arms a little, then Jason lets go, hits the red zone of the target, after about five shots without the ancient's help, 2 misses, 1 hits the green, and the last one hits the red again.

Frustrated Jason looks at the cannon gauntlet, a small barrel running half the length of the gauntlet, the barrel is the same size as a gun's barrel, from the part closest to the elbow, to the wrist, at the farthest part back from the wrist is a slot with a gun's hammer, and a release next to it, the hammer is already pulled back and is blocked by the release. Jason looks at his belt, and there are two pouches on it, one slightly open and lock-picks sticking out of it, the other is closed completely, Jason opens it, 20 small bombs in there, about 1 inch in diameter.

Jason takes one, puts it in the slot, presses the release down, and in a flash the hammer comes at the bomb, hits the bomb, the bomb flies and hits the target dead on, the hammer automatically resets from the whack, the release goes back up to block the hammer from going down again.

The target blows up in a fireball. (It being made out of wood and all.)

A new bomb forms in Jason's bomb pouch, and six arrows form in Jason's quiver.

"Two birds with one stone, Great!" the ancient says almost happy. "This is how locks are going to work."

The range un-forms, and a circle with a key whole forms in the ancient's hand.

"You put the lock pick into the Hole." The ancient says as the Circle with the key hole turns around. "And try to line up these jagged parts here." The back of the circle is a small tube with jagged parts on it that are completely unaligned. "You push the pick slowly in as far as it will go, then push the pick slowly up and turn either clockwise or counter clockwise, the gap in the lock stays the same in every lock, but the locations change." The ancient says. "Want to try?"

"No, I'm good." Jason says.

The lock vanishes from the ancient's hand.

"Time for your 'test.'" The ancient says. "Get out, and your free, if not, well, let's not think about that." The ancient seems a bit happy when he said 'if not.'

Everything vanishes, everything turns black, and a forest comes into view all around Jason. _Ug. I feel tired._ Jason thinks as his eyes start to droop. Jason looks at the tall trees around him. _I should have went with the grabbling hook. _Jason thinks with regret.

Jason grabs the nearest tree and starts climbing, at half way up the 2 story tall tree Jason's left foot loses its footing, hanging by a hand Jason starts grabbing at holds, recovered now Jason starts climbing again, at the mid part of the branches Jason stops climbing and lays down on a thick branch, and falls to sleep.

A few minutes later, at the exit to the forest, which is 2 stories down, and fifty feet away, Moblins start running everywhere, scared about what will happen to them if they don't find and kill the 'Hero.' The door has an Eye lock, a normal lock and a number lock, on either side of the door are watch towers that go up 10 feet and are 5 feet wide, big enough for only 1 Moblin.

After a failed search a party of 5 Moblins come back to the door.

The lead Moblin looks at the party. "What happened?" the Moblin both hopeful and worried, says in Moblin tongue.

"nothing, we split off to find the 'hero' after we failed to find him with our time frame for the night, after all, do you know what 'he'll' do to us if we fail?" the squad captain says.

The lead Moblin rubs his neck as if for a last time. "I asked 'him' if I could put forces on the other side."

"What did he say?" the Moblin squad leader asks very hopeful, and while the squad men go and fall to sleep at the foot of the towers.

"'He' said I could, so I did, if the 'hero' got out." The lead Moblin says.

"Anyways, night." The squad leader says joining his men by the towers and gets to sleep.

The next day. Jason wakes up, stretches. "Wow, this is the longest dream I'm ever having!" Jason says sliding down the tree; Jason looks down at his cloths, Leather armor, blue parts and red parts.

Jason walks through the tree line, stomach growling, after five minutes of hunger pains; Jason turns a corner and sees a tree with the reddest cherries Jason has ever seen.

Jason walks up to the tree, and plucks a few berries, and eats them whole, a feeling of renew comes over Jason's being.

"Whoa, best cherries ever." Jason says to himself.

After eating his fill Jason starts walking along the forest floor.

_Something doesn't feel right…_ Jason thinks as he takes a turn, and there is a camp of sleeping Moblins in the middle of a clearing.

"Steer clear of that." Jason whispers to himself as he starts walking around the clearing.

Starts walking straight right after he passes the clearing.

Ten minutes later, Jason walks into a clearing right as soon as a Moblin search party does, they see each other. The lead Moblin of that party screams a command.

The other Moblins run at Jason. "Right, well, SEE YA!" Jason starts running to his left, through bushes and around trees, after about 3 minutes of this Jason slows to a stop. "Wait, why am I running? THEY should be the one's running." Jason turns around and loads his Bomb chucker with one ammunition, and the Moblin party comes into view, Jason aims and presses the release, the small bomb launches out, and hits a tree a foot away from the party, the tree catches fire, and a huge chunk of it flies out everywhere hitting some of the Moblin party, turning them to smoke on impact with the debris.

Jason turns and runs again before the smoke clears. _HAHAHA that was fun._ Jason thinks clearly having a good time.

Jason then sees a watch tower. "Watch tower + me = almost there." Jason says randomly.

Jason turns to the watch tower and starts running at it, Jason soon almost reaches the clearing that the door is in.

"Oh boy…" Jason says looking at the amount of Moblins patrolling around the towers and door. _Better wait for night fall, I have no melee weapon after all. _Jason thinks looking at the Moblins.

Jason turns around and walks about 25 feet away and climbs up a tree, the handholds come more and more common the higher up Jason goes up this tree, Curious Jason climbs higher, then Jason breaches the third branch line, and it's got a wooden floor, not branches, but a WOODEN floor.

Jason steps on the wooden floor, it holds his weight easily, Jason walks around the tree's platform, a sign at the end of the platform, the sign has blood instead of ink or lead.

The sign reads: lowest platform of this 'test' tree house.

Jason turns to look at the trunk that he climbed on, and the hand holds are more like a ladder, Jason climbs up the tree even higher up, Jason breaches the next branch line, just like the one below, but it's got a little lookout pathway along a branch going out.

Jason goes along the lookout pathway.

Jason gets to the end of the pathway, and another sign at the end.

The sign reads: there's the Door, going there tonight. (Then there's something below that.) Don't go down there at night! Things. (A blot of dried blood blots out the rest of the words.)

Jason looks at the door, and there is a skeleton hanging in the branches below Jason, Jason just stares at it agape. "Best….dream….EVER! Still, I should listen to the sign…. NOT." Jason says starting to laugh.

Jason walks around the platform, a path way leads across a branch to another which has Banana's on it, a small shack with a bed in it.

"Wow, this place has everything! But still, my curiosity is greater then my want to stay and be lazy." Jason says with a sigh.

Jason looks around the shack, it's got rope, 60 foot rope to be precise, Jason takes the rope. "Wow, this rope is perfect for tying around small things, light, and very flexible." Jason takes a nasty arrow from his Quiver and ties one end of the rope near the feathers,

Jason walks over to the end of the platform and starts walking around the platform looking for something, Jason spots it.

A Coconut tree about 10 feet down, and 30 feet away, Jason takes aim at a coconut, then fires, pulling the string back took more strength then what Jason thought it would. The arrow flies wide of the tree, Jason hastily pulls the rope to get the arrow back.

Jason ties a little bit of the rope around his wrist and takes aim again, the arrow flies at the tree, hitting the tree violently shaking it, but nothing falls, Jason pulls the arrow back, nothing, Jason takes aim again and shoots, this time when Jason pulls back the arrow he's got a coconut, Jason pulls the arrow out and starts drinking from the coconut.

After Jason's done drinking Jason starts eating the meat from inside of it. "Mmmmm." Jason says satisfied.

_Getting late, let's see about that door._ Jason thinks walking to the watch pathway, Jason looks at the torches lit around the watch tower, the door opens and 16 something's come out and start looking through the forest.

"Those the 'things'?" Jason murmurs to himself.

Jason looks at the cannon on his wrist, Jason takes a mini bomb and puts it in, Jason points his wrist at the tower on the left, presses the release, and with a whack the bomb is sent flying, the bomb hits the bottom of the tower, making the tower collapse outward.

The Moblins get up with a start, the thing's that came out rush through the door again and the Moblins all run into the forest.

_Try making me wait for day? Silly._ Jason thinks sliding down the tree and runs through the forest to the door; Jason gets to the door and look at it.

Jason brings his bow up and shoots the eye lock, starts picking the normal lock, left 75o, right 150o and finally, left 360o.

After that Jason looks at the final lock, frowns, then backs away, aims his cannon, loads it and fires, destroying the final lock, Jason opens the door, goes in, and everything turns black.

Author's notes: how was the re-written version so far?


End file.
